


Highly Illogical

by Yokaibytes



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokaibytes/pseuds/Yokaibytes
Summary: A snippet of an afternoon with Izuru and a recovering Chiaki.





	Highly Illogical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear sweet Arden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+sweet+Arden).
  * Inspired by [Extra Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222090) by [The_Apocryphal_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/pseuds/The_Apocryphal_One). 

> I just wanted to write a little one off of these two inspired by Extra Life.
> 
> Dedicated to my dear Arden who loves these two uwu
> 
> This is unbeta’d

Everything Chiaki Nanami did was highly illogical.

Actions driven purely by emotion, so much so that she almost lost her life trying to protect her classmates. What was even more illogical was that for the first time in his life, Izuru Kamukura had felt pain upon seeing the ultimate gamer bleeding out on the floor. His heart ached as he felt hot tears fall from his eyes and slide down his pale face. Highly illogical indeed. This girl intrigued him. That’s why he saved her from dying that day, which was no easy task even for the ultimate hope who had been artificially pumped full of every talent known to Hope’s Peak, erasing his humanity and former self in the process.

Izuru came to understand that his previous self, Hajime Hinata, the reserve course student whose body housed him, and Chiaki Nanami had been close before everything happened. Deep down, he still felt Hajime’s residual feelings for the girl. If he had felt something so strongly that even the complete neural wipe that got rid of every other trace of his being couldn’t get rid of these feelings, this girl had to be special. And Izuru wanted to understand why.

Rehabilitating someone who most certainly was in death’s hands was a time consuming process, but the ultimate gamer was working very hard so that she could go save her classmates. Even after nearly dying for that very reason and finding out what they had become. It was perplexing, to say the least.

Izuru has given Chiaki a handheld gaming console to play with as he predicted it would boost her morale, which it did. When she wasn’t doing physical therapy, resting, or trying to hold conversation with him, she would absorb herself into whatever game she was playing. Izuru would take advantage of these moments to do whatever needed to be done, whether it be cooking or cleaning or shopping. Today, however, his body needed sleep. He had neglected to for a few days now; he had gotten absorbed in tending to Chiaki, as she had been battling debilitating nightmares due to her trauma. He was staying up to help calm her down when she’d have another episode during the night. But of course, despite his many talents, he was still human. Somewhat. And his body needed rest.

So while Chiaki was caught up in one of her games, Izuru chose this afternoon to take a cat nap on the couch. He was sitting up, but leaned back with one arm draped over the arm of the couch while the other was neatly tucked against his stomach. Chiaki failed to notice, as Izuru was always quiet. For a while, anyways.

At some point, she looked up from her game to see what time it was, only to catch a glimpse of the mysterious long-haired boy quietly resting on the other side of the room. Something so mundane seemed completely foreign for him. The only life sustaining thing she’d ever witness him partake in was eating with Chiaki when he made her meals. She had started to wonder if he even needed things such as sleep.

For once, he looked… calm, almost. His features were blank like normal, but Chiaki had grown to notice the way his brow slightly furrowed, his jaw clenched stiffly because of the constant boredom that plagued him. But at the moment, he did not. He almost looked human as he slept. Something warm bubbled in Chiaki’s chest as she thought about how hard Izuru always worked for her.

As if compelled to, the recovering gamer used her cane to push herself off the chair she was sitting in and hobble over to the couch. An exhausting feat for someone who had severe damage done to their body that put them in a coma. But she eventually made it, quietly plopping down on the couch beside him. Izuru did not react. Either he was sleeping hard enough not to notice or he just didn’t care. Regardless, his presence and the faintest sound of him breathing put Chiaki’s heart at ease.

Feeling bold, the pink haired girl decided the ultimate hope was now her personal pillow as she flopped over so that her head was resting in his lap. Izuru stirred a little at this, but shortly returned to his still slumber. His very faint smell enveloped her as did his presence. Izuru just faintly smelled like clean clothing and whatever he used to keep that mass of long black hair clean. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she resumed her game, now muted to let Izuru sleep. But eventually the calm atmosphere claimed Chiaki and she too dozed off.

Some time later, the ultimate hope awoke from his nap. He immediately became aware of something warm rested on his lap, to which two red eyes looked down to see a head of pink hair and a familiar galaga omega pin. His brow raised just a fraction in slight surprise, feeling his chest tighten and warm ever so slightly as he gazed down at the sleeping face of the ultimate gamer, who had somehow managed to get all the way across the living room and was now taking a nap. On his person. Without alerting him, either. Why? This girl was still finding ways to interest him.

This level of contact was something Izuru had ever experienced before. His mere presence was enough to scare most people, but here she was, nestled in his lap and sleeping quite peacefully. Such a small, weak thing she was. Leaving herself in such a vulnerable state meant she trusted Izuru and felt safe around him when no one else ever did, besides perhaps Junko Enoshima, but that girl was ‘crazy’, as Chiaki had called her one time. She feared no one. This knowledge was slightly perplexing. This girl had seen something in someone as plain and ordinary as Hajime, so it made him wonder what she thought of the person he was now. What did she see in a cold, almost inhuman being such as himself?

As if thinking of her could cause her to wake up, Chiaki stirred a little, her face furrowing for a moment before she snuggled into his legs a little more and resumed her sleep. The ultimate hope found himself gently brushing a strand of pink hair out of her eyes as he observed her. “Highly illogical…” he murmured under his breath. But he decided that this was fine. If she was content to sleep like this, he would allow it. He’d figure her out eventually.


End file.
